The present invention relates generally to an integrated laser ablation deposition system. The invention also relates to a system for fabricating multicomponent, multilayer thin film structures for micro-technologies.
It is desirable to fabricate multicomponent, multilayer thin film structures for various applications. For example, ferroelectric thin films, including films formed of lead zirconate titanate (PZT), provide advantages in connection with the construction of computer memories. These advantages include but are not limited to high bit-density, non-volatility, low-voltage operation over a wide temperature range, high speed, short access and cycle times, and relatively high radiation hardness. However, it has heretofore been difficult to satisfactorily deposit ferroelectric thin films on the temperature sensitive semiconductor substrates (such as Si and GaAs) typically used in integrated circuits. Furthermore, an integrated, compact and portable laser ablation deposition system has heretofore not been available.